1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to optical systems and particularly to systems that generate three-dimensional visual images.
2. Related Art
The need for accurate and full-field measurements of objects in life sciences is increasing. Magnified views of living organisms may promote diagnostics, treatment, and prevention of disease of the body and mind. Full-field views promote many branches of science including anthropology and ecology that study the organisms' life processes, relationships, and environment.
Unfortunately, the length, width, and depth of an object are measured by some systems through the physical rotation of the object. The system may require complex mechanical translations that may invade the object and require long acquisition times of several views to render a less than clear image at a limited resolution.